There is a need for customized formulations of dietary supplements and therapeutics based on the genetic, physical, physiological, and medical needs of an individual. Conventionally, typical formulations of supplements and therapeutics are prepared as a pill or liquid in batches comprised of a fixed set of ingredients to be used by the average person with little regard to the needs of that specific individual. Often times these “one size fits all” predetermined formulations contains ingredients and quantities that are conflicting with the individual's needs and requirements.
As individual genomic sequencing, molecular diagnostics, such as, for example, laboratory diagnostics or point of care tests, and advanced individual digital heath testing becomes more economic and prevalent, the fields of pharmacogenomics, nutrigenomics, and metabolomics methods will likely become more commonly adopted manner of proactive health care. These diagnostic advances will drive the need for corresponding innovation in the formulation and packaging of a range of compounds and biologics in a small batch production that is economic for individual consumption. There is a substantial population of individuals with various degrees of dysphagia, xerostomia, and other ailments that may have difficulty swallowing large and/or numerous pills and tablets and chewing their food properly. In addition individuals with cognitive impairment or who are taking a large number of pills need easy to use packaging that facilitates their ability to manage their daily intake of dietary supplements and oral therapeutics. These individuals need alternative forms of dietary supplements and therapeutics that allow for ease of use. Further, there is recognized need to encourage greater consumer compliance in daily intake of key nutritional and pharmacological components in order to obtain desired outcomes, and a solution that uses natural human drives, such as taste and pleasure, if combined to suit individual subjective preferences will likely improve voluntary compliance with prescriptive nutrition and medicine.
A need therefore exists for a method or solution that addresses these disadvantages.